The Ever Changing Dragon (CURRENTLY UNDERGOING RE-WRITE)
by Mayonaka no taiyo
Summary: The infamous Tyrant had a son before he died. The son is a dragon named Tatsumi. If Tatsumi were to meet a life changing human by the name of Sayo, and embark on a journey to cleanse a corrupted capitol, will he finally let go of his hatred towards humans, or cause the downfall of the entire Empire? Rated T for now for mild violence.
1. Prologue

A very, very long time ago...

There was a world. It was big, full of life and beauty. There were many species of life forms; plants and animals being the broadest classification for them.

But this world... This world was dangerous. There lived a species so powerful, so destructive and so tough, that it would take an entire army of the world's greatest soldiers to take it down. They were named... **Danger beasts.**

They were evil... or so everyone thought.

* * *

 **In a cave, on the largest mountain on the planet...**

The mighty dragon, feared by all, known as Tyrant, flew into the cave, carrying a carcass of a once-mighty Danger Beast. He dropped it on the floor next to the most beautiful sight the human eye could ever see...

It was a pure snow white dragon, with four eyes, colored a deep emerald green, a large snout, white armor plates covering its body, a tail forked at the end to make it look like a trident, with white fur covering the body to protect it from the cold.

This was the wife of the legendary Tyrant, Nyarul. She was a Danger Beast unlike any other... She was powerful, yes, very powerful. But this one dragon, she didn't **want** to fight the humans, like every other Danger Beast humans had discovered.

But the thing is... She's dying.

Some heavily armed humans had attacked her the week before while Tyrant wasn't around... and fatally wounded her.

She was pregnant with Tyrant's baby, and she just hoped to live long enough to get to see and love their child before she died.

Alas... it was not to be.

Two weeks later, the female snow dragon laid an egg, pure white and gigantic, and not five minutes later... she died.

Tyrant was wracked with grief, and took it out on the humans. However, he came across an army of Imperials, the word Danger Beasts used to describe humans that came from their wretched 'Imperial Capitol'.

The humans, elated to find the legendary Tyrant, attacked. The battle lasted for weeks... During that time, in a cave, next to the carcass of a pure white dragon.. An egg cracked, and wiggled.

The egg was soft, so that the dragon inside was able to easily break it open and escape into the outside world.

In the fastest time that for a baby dragon to break out of its shell in history, (not that anyone's recording) out crawled a baby dragon.

If anything, this baby was more beautiful than its mother. It was a dark maroon red with black accented on the tips of the wings, snout, legs and tail, with a white back and underbelly. From the get-go, this dragon was immensely powerful, as it had gained the best qualities of his mother, father, and even grandfather, who was the most powerful Danger Beast to ever live, more so than Tyrant, and its name was... Xiuhcoatl, meaning 'Fire serpent', as he held domain over fire.

This baby, like all baby dragons, was born intelligent into this world. It knew that it was supposed to have a mother and father, and that his mother was not supposed to be dead on the ground at his side.

He knew how to speak and understand all languages, and gained domain over ice, fire, and earth, a hidden ability Tyrant hadn't yet been able to unlock. He had his father's incredible adaptive ability, with skin stronger than the strongest steel, teeth sharper than the sharpest sword, and claws like spears, long and very, _very_ deadly.

This cave, he knew from the look of the outside world; a huge forest with hills dotted around, but everything covered with a layer of snow, was in the north.

The beautiful baby dragon, yet still large, ten feet in length, including tail, and five feet tall, listened for the remainder of the horrific battle taking place in the outside world.

He heard as his father destroyed thousands of human soldiers, he heard as the great Tyrant was downed, and heard his final words before he parted from this world... **"My son... Your name... is Tatsumi. Make your father proud, my boy. Goodbye."**

* * *

Almost a thousand years had passed since that fateful day where Tatsumi's father died. He had watched as the humans took his skin to make this thing called a 'Teigu'. Tatsumi had trained every single day since then, practicing his ice, fire and earth, and over time, while he did not know, he had elevated to the strongest living Danger Beast in the entire world. One day, he had a feeling.

This feeling was more of an urge. It said, 'Try being human.'

It was odd, this urge, but Tatsumi thought of himself looking like a human. All of a sudden, he shrunk! he didn't know what happened, only that he felt... different.

He went outside to a nearby lake to look at his reflection. He was so startled, the water all froze!

He was... human. He had a spiky mop of brown hair, his emerald eyes that he had inherited from his mother were no longer a slit-pupil, and.. he was... also... um... naked.

He needed to fix this! He tried turning back into a dragon, closing his eyes in concentration. Nothing happened. Tatsumi was still human! He tried again, and again, until the sun was low in the sky.

'What mess have I gotten myself into this time?' Tatsumi thought, in despair, until a sudden idea hit him. 'I can use this!' He thought. 'I can train in human form in armed and unarmed combat! I can be _even stronger._ '

Many more years passed, until Tatsumi was a master of all kinds of human combat. He hadn't tried to turn back into his dragon form since that day at the lake, but this day, he tried it again.

He closed his eyes in concentration, the strain showing on his human face. Then he felt it... He began to grow again! He was back to being the legendary Tatsumi, dragon on the mountain.

He continued to train, until this dragon smelled something he hadn't smelled in a long time. Humans. A woman walked into the cave, and Tatsumi used his father's ability that he had mastered, invisibility to hide from this girl and shrink into human form. From the shadows, Tatsumi watched as the woman laid down a sleeping bag, a tent, basic camping equipment.

Tatsumi was intrigued, so he watched for a little while before making himself known to the woman in human form.

"What bring you to this cave?" Tatsumi asked the woman, startling her so much that she dropped the food she was trying to cook over a fire into the fire.

She slowly turned around, seeing the teenage-looking boy dressed in a cloak he kept lying around for his human form.

"Phew! Don't scare me like that!" She said, looking relieved that it wasn't someone hostile. "I'm camping here for a while on a hunting trip away from my village. My name's Sayo, and I'm 15. What's your name?" Sayo said in a friendly manner.

"I'm Tatsumi, I live here, and I am 16." Tatsumi replied, picking a suitable age that would match his human appearance. He had learned to make himself older and younger in human appearance, but never bothered. "Mind if I go back to your village with you? I've been looking for a place to stay." He continued, thinking he might as well venture out into the human world.

"Of course! I think the Elder would be happy to have you!" Sayo answered eagerly. It was at this moment Tatsumi really _looked_ at her, taking in her appearance, height, clothes, seeing for the first time that she had a _bow_ , how did he not notice that?!

Sayo was tall for an average woman, with light, silky looking skin, and long, straight black hair with a flower pin in it near the top. She was dressed in cold-weather clothing, with combat boots, and a quiver strapped to her back. She was truly beautiful, both in elegance and tranquility, but also in a 'I'm gonna kick your ass!' kind of bad-ass way.

After a few days of talking and hunting together **(A/N: Sayo had also found out that he was an incredible fighter, but she doesn't know he's a dragon)** , Sayo announced that it was time for them to go back to her village.

Tatsumi complied, and after about a week's travel even further North-East, they arrived at Sayo's home village, Doragon Pasu. **(A/N: Doragon Pasu is Japanese for Dragon Pass, don't judge, I was out of inspiration ok)**

The villagers were elated, to say the least, to see Sayo, as she had taken much longer than they had thought, and they began to worry. Seeing this, Tatsumi, who had originally harbored a deep hatred for the humans for taking away his father and mother, began to re-evaluate humans. Caring? Check. Loving? Most of them. Accepting? Let's see.

Let's see indeed, because just then the villagers noticed Tatsumi for the first time, and were immediately suspicious.

"Who is this?" An elderly man inquired, parting the crowd. Tatsumi could tell he was a person of much respect in the village from the way the crowd parted, and with heightened dragon senses, could _feel_ the respect flowing off everyone gathered in waves.

Sayo, always happy and eager, which _really_ annoyed Tatsumi for some reason, answered "This is Tatsumi. I found him when I was in the mountains hunting, and since he was looking for a place to live and stay, let him come back here with me. Don't worry, he is trustworthy, and also an incredible fighter!"

The villagers visibly relaxed at Sayo's explanation, and the old man, who Tatsumi correctly assumed was the Elder that Sayo spoke so highly of, approached the disguised dragon and held out a hand, saying "Welcome to Doragon Pasu, son."

* * *

 **Phew! That's the end of Chapter 1 everybody! Hope you enjoyed, and please review if you have any comments or complaints, always much appreciated. This is my first ever fanfiction, and seeing as how much I love Akame Ga Kill, I decided to do my own spin. Tatsumi will be very op in this fic, be warned... :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Akame Ga Kill/Kiru or any of its characters.**

 **Goodbye, GoldenElite57 out~**


	2. The Departure

**Thank you very much Tubmageddon for my very first review and such encouraging words! It really helps my poor soul to get kind words like this. I will try to update at least daily, maybe even twice a day if I'm feeling really in the mood.**

Two years have passed since Tatsumi met Sayo and joined the village of Doragon Pasu. He has made friends with a semi-narcissistic boy by the name of Ieyasu, and the three of them, Sayo, Ieyasu, and Tatsumi have become very close friends.

One day, however, the village Elder pulled the three friends aside and asked them for a favor that would lead the entire Empire to change.

* * *

 **Elder's P.O.V.**

"Sayo, Ieyasu, Tatsumi. You three are the village's greatest fighters. As you know, Doragon Pasu is struggling for money, and the fastest way to make money is through the **Imperial Army.** " I said, and, seeing the three great friends nod their heads vigorously, continued.

"The village has decided that we think the best thing for our village and you three is for you to journey to the Imperial Capitol to join in the army, sending money back to us. What say you?"

Ieyasu was the first to respond with his usual flamboyant attitude. "HELL YEAH! The Great Ieyasu will easily rise through the ranks and make enough money for the village to build a gold statue of you, Elder!"

Sayo nodded. "For once, I agree with Ieyasu. I think that would be a great idea, both so we can become better fighters, and so that we can make money, not only for ourselves, but also provide the village with food and water, and maybe even new homes."

I felt my heart constrict seeing how much these three great kids cared about their village - wait, no, two great kids. Tatsumi still hasn't given his response yet. I always felt there was something fishy about that kid, he _knows_ things, and for some reason when he fights, I get the feeling he's not showing us his true potential...

"Well? Tatsumi? How do you feel about this idea?" I asked, hoping to get more than a few sentences out of this kid. He never talked much, actually not at all unless spoken to, ever since he came here. Sayo insists he's different with them, and, seeing how great a kid she is, I believe her. Still, I just can't shake the feeling that something is off with Tatsumi.

Tatsumi took a deep breath before speaking. I felt hopeful, thinking I'd actually get a conversation out of him. "Sure."

Wait, what.

Sayo beat me to the punch.

"Come on, Tatsumi! Just, 'Sure.'? I think since BOTH Ieyasu and I put a little more effort in our answers, you should too!"

"Fine." He sighed. "I'm okay with the idea of joining the Imperial Army, but I must let you know from the rumors I've heard when I used to get visitors. The Capitol is a cesspool of corruption and deceit. It will lure you in with pretty lies and promises, then cut you up and leave you to die. I've also heard that many Nobles are not too fond of 'Country bumpkins', as they call us. Here, to make it easier. The Capitol is a rose. It is beautiful and perfect on the outside, but once you get close, you get pricked by the thorns. You just need to know how to avoid them. Like I said, I'm fine with us going, as the army does pay quite a bit, but we must be wary and always on guard."

Everybody was stunned into silence, including myself, and that does not happen often, if I do say so myself. We were stunned not only by the news that the capitol was not what it seems, but also because that was the most anybody had ever heard Tatsumi talk.

Ieyasu was the first to recover. "Whoa, feelin' talkative today, buddy? Is it cause I'm here?" He leaned in playfully. I couldn't help but facepalm at his usual annoying antics.

Sayo smacked the back of his head. "No, it's not because you're here, stupid."

I shook my head to clear it. "Well, anyways, you three will depart tomorrow morning. Good luck, the village will be counting on you!"

"YES SIR!" Each of them responded simultaneously, even Tatsumi, to my surprise.

As each of them walked away to their respective houses, I felt a twinge of sadness at seeing the heart of the village walk away, not knowing if they'll be seen again.

* * *

 **Tatsumi's P.O.V.**

As the three of us walked away from the Elder who I've come to respect as well, I couldn't help but reflect on the first few days I spent here, now that we're leaving; how I met Ieyasu, how I still hate these lousy beings called humans, but have come to love this village and all its inhabitants, even how the three of us friends trained together.

One memory in particular stood out... When Sayo and Ieyasu were almost killed by a pack of dog Danger Beasts while we were hunting for the village's annual festival.

 ***Flashback***

 _"Man! It sure is cold out here!" Ieyasu complained, shivering and rubbing his hands together._

 _"Well that's because you forgot to bring your parka, IDIOT!" Sayo shouted, exasperated, slapping his arm. Tatsumi chuckled softly at the display, but Ieyasu heard him and was angry._

 _"What!? Do you think it's funny that I'm freaking freezing and being abused?! HUH?" This made Tatsumi just laugh even harder, it was so infectious that the other two couldn't help but join in._

 _"No, no, Ieyasu, I'm just so glad to have such great friends."_

 _Ieyasu wiped a pretend tear from his eye. "Aww, Tatsumi does care about us!"_

 _Tatsumi's face immediately turned beet red as he stammered. "W-what?! N-noooooo, I-I just like having friends. That's a-all!" Tatsumi walked in silence after that, and pondered the changes that have come over him since meeting Sayo and Ieyasu. Stammering?! Never would have happened before. 'Oh god..' He thought, realizing something he hadn't noticed before. 'I'M A TSUNDERE?! OH NOOOOO-_

 _His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a long, loud howl from the forest around them. Ten large wolves charged out of the trees, surrounding the three, stopping Sayo and Ieyasu, who were bickering._

 _"SHIT!" Ieyasu yelled, and pulled his ax off his back, preparing to face the wolves._

 _Sayo had three arrows already flying towards the monstrous wolves, striking one in the head, the others just jumped to avoid the oncoming arrows. Ieyasu swung his ax at two of the wolves, slicing them in half and backing off, but one of the others mauled him in the back._

 _"IEYASU!" Sayo screamed as he fell to the ground, the remaining seven wolves surrounding him, sensing an easy kill._

 _All of a sudden, all of the wolves were ripped apart in an instant. Sayo looked on in shock, while Ieyasu was in too much pain to recognize the event that had just transpired. Tatsumi was standing where the wolves once were, sword in hand. He picked up Ieyasu and walked towards Sayo, still shocked speechless._

 _"T-t-tatsumi h-how... I-I mean I k-knew you were s-strong, b-but... god.." She stammered immensely, looking baffled now more than shocked._

 _"Either way, let's get Ieyasu back to the village. He needs immediate medical treatment." Tatsumi said calmly (as usual). This startled Sayo out of her stupor as she agreed. "Y-yes, of course."_

 _As the two shuffled along back to the village, Sayo rubbed her hands nervously together. "Well, um, Tatsumi?" She asked quietly._

 _"Yes?" He replied, glancing at her. "Um... thank you. Thank you for your help. Without you, I'm sure Ieyasu and I would've died. S-so please be our friend forever?"_

 _Tatsumi looked at her again, surprised. "Of course! I love spending time with you guys and being friends!"_

 _However, as he said this, they both were oblivious to each other's hidden thoughts._

 _'I'm sorry, Sayo, but I will live much, much longer than you, so we can't stay friends forever...' Tatsumi mused sadly._

 _'Phew! That was close! Almost blew it there I was so nervous. Although, I am kinda sad that he said we'd be friends forever... I wish... I wish we were more than friends...' Sayo thought, face instantly erupting in a deep magenta color, hidden by the sudden snowstorm that had swirled to life during the long walk._

 _Once the three friends got back to the village, they threw a party in honor of Tatsumi saving the lives of two of their residents._

 ***Flashback End***

'Man that was one hell of a party.' I thought, as I arrived at my meager house. It was nothing special, a small, two room hut with a bedroom and kitchen. I was tired, so I went to my bed, again, nothing special, but way better than the stone floor of the cave I had been living in for most of my life.

'Speaking of,' I thought, all intentions of sleep banished from my actions, 'Why don't I go fly around outside, see the mountains and forest one last time before I leave.'

I made my way out of the house, it was dark now, and to the forest, venturing deep inside before returning to my natural dragon form.

Then... I noticed something. I had... FOUR WINGS?! When did that happen?! I tried moving each individual wing. It was hard at first, but after a few minutes, became like breathing. I took off, noting that I was much faster now, and donned my invisibility, a huge, fully grown dragon **(A/N: Tatsumi's size is now as follows: 50 feet from nose to tail, 60 foot wing-span, and 20 feet tall)** would probably cause problems for the small village of Doragon Pasu.

Ahhhh... how good it feels to fly again... After a few hours, I landed at the spot I took off, turned human again, and headed back to the house to sleep. I don't _really_ need to sleep, but it's become a habit now. Goodnight Doragon Pasu, I'll miss you...

* * *

 **The next morning...**

"Well, Tatsumi, Sayo, Ieyasu, this is where us humble villagers of Doragon Pasu bid you adieu... Make haste, for we are in great need." The Elder said to us three gathered at the front gate of the village. "Oh! One last thing I almost forgot. Here Tatsumi. This is a statue of our guardian god, when in doubt, he will protect you." He continued, giving me a small wooden statue of a deity.

"Now off you go, the village is behind you!" The Elder finished, making a shooing motion with his hands. Sayo and Ieyasu both were holding back tears, the Elder was full out crying, and even Tatsumi had to wipe his eyes a little at the goodbye from the one he has come to respect.

The three friends the turned and raced off together through the forest, happy as little lambs...

"Um," One of the villagers spoke to the Elder. "Do they know that's the wrong direction?" He face palmed.

* * *

 **Well that's it for Chapter 2 folks! Hope you enjoyed, leave a review if you have any constructive criticism, complaints... actually, just leave a review if you have anything to say at all... -_-**

 **Hmmm... Should I kill off Sayo and Ieyasu? Or should I keep them alive? I CONTROL IT ALLLLLL! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **I do not own Akame Ga Kill/Kiru or any of its characters.**

 **Sayonara for now! GoldenElite57 out!~**


	3. The Truth Part 1

**A/N: Alrighty guys! (and gals, I don't assume your genders) Chapter 3 is here! From here on out, chapters will be longer, and consequently will take more time to update, proof-read, and think up. Please don't hate! (Cowers in fear) I am sorry that this chapter took so long, I was delayed with stuff like band camp, working out, and other life essentials. Not to mention, I'm also working on a small side project which I think will eventually turn into a full blown story like this one. It will be a Sword Art Online fanfic, and I think will be an interesting spin on the story, if I do say so myself. Well, anyways, I'm gonna go eat a cookie! (Rubs hands together excitedly)**

 **Alrain I am very sorry, but I have decided to have Sayo and Ieyasu killed. But, rest assured, it won't be in the same way as in the canon anime.**

 **Necrogod** **You are very welcome, it is my pride and joy to be able to write these chapters.**

 **RevansStories** **I am an avid Esdeath x Tatsumi shipper, so you will be sure to see some of that later on *wink wink*.**

 **SuperSpecial** **I am actually contemplating what I want to happen if that happens, believe it or not, but you will find out eventually (Toooooootally not this chapter or anything).**

 **SmartPain101** **I do think that Tatsumi will go into a fit of extreme rage once Sayo and Ieyasu are killed, maybe just Sayo, maybe just Ieyasu.**

 **LordGhostStriker** **That may or may not be my plan... I swear, you reviewers are psychics, reading my mind like that...**

 **UrMumsChestHair** **I don't yet know whether I will keep one of the two alive or just kill them both.**

 **Here's a little challenge for you guys. Read my story so far, and based off my grammar, word choices, spelling, and revisions to the story, even gut feeling if that's really what floats your boat, and try to _guess my age_. This will be a fun little experiment... Hehehehehehe...**

 ***Looks at story profile, does a double take* W-WAIT WHAT?! 20 FOLLOWERS AND 13 FAVORITES? HOW?!**

 **I do not own Akame Ga Kill/Kiru or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **Sayo's P.O.V, the night before the departure...**

Being the creep that I am, for some reason I wanted to follow Tatsumi home to see what he'd do. I know it may seem stalker-ish, but the truth is, I just really like the mysterious 18 year old, not that I'd ever admit it.

Speak of the devil, he came back out of his house again? I wonder why h- Oh, he's walking towards the forest, why don't I follow him, see what he's up to.

He walked for what seemed like hours, me creeping along behind, but in reality, it was probably only about ten minutes.

All of a sudden, he stopped. I froze, thinking he had somehow found out I was following him. I heard him mutter something incomprehensible, something about "A good place... one last time... fly..."

Wait. Did he just say FLY? No, no no no, I must have heard him wrong. He wouldn't be talking about something as impossible as flying, would he? I snapped out of my musing, looking out from the tree I was standing behind, to check on Tatsumi.

Just as I looked out, I saw him close his eyes and scrunch his face in concentration. 'What is he do- WHOAAAAAAAA NO WAY' I thought, my jaw all but slamming into the snowy earth at the spectacle I was seeing.

Tatsumi was _changing._ He grew and distorted, and did some other things with his body that were _not natural_ for a human to do. I looked away at one point, grossed out, and when I looked back, I saw a sight I thought I would never see in my entire life. **(A/N: Tatsumi's entire change happened in under a second, but for Sayo, it seemed like it took more than a minute, seeing as how shocked she was.)**

A gigantic DRAGON was standing where Tatsumi was just a second ago. It was beautiful, with a dark maroon body, a white back and under-belly, with black accents on the tips of its wings, legs, and tail. Oh, did I mention that it had FOUR WINGS or a tail SHAPED LIKE A TRIDENT?

The dragon, I still can't believe TATSUMI of all people was a freaking DRAGON! Oh, wait... I found him in an abandoned cave... He was not too friendly at the get-go... He was anti social... He distrusts people he first see, and even seems to hate them with a passion at first, though he is very good at hiding it... You know, I should have seen this coming.

Anyway, like I was thinking, the dragon seemed to experiment with its wings a bit, so I figured that they must be relatively new. Then, it took off into the sky and swooped and circled around at insane speeds, then turned _invisible_ and I assumed it flew off.

I wandered back to my house in a stupor, broken thoughts swirling around my head. 'Tatsumi... Dragon... Beautiful... Still love... Tired... Need sleep... Leaving tomorrow...' Until I eventually reached my bed and collapsed, almost instantly falling asleep.

* * *

 **Time Skip: The morning of the departure, Sayo's P.O.V**

I rubbed my eyes sleepily, mechanically walking towards the front gates to the village, where, unknown to me, Ieyasu and Tatsumi already were.

I opened the gates, startling so badly at the sight of Tatsumi waiting next to Ieyasu that I dropped my bow I was carrying. Tatsumi looked shocked at this reaction, then narrowed his eyes suspiciously at me. Ieyasu, on the other hand, burst into laughter. "WAHAHAHA did you see that? Man you were so scared! We were just standing there! Were you startled at how handsome I lo-"

His words were cut off as I hit the back of his head, calming him down, stepping back and muttering. "Jesus, sorry. Don't need to be such a prick about it..."

Tatsumi still seemed suspicious as he stepped forwards, asking "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

My heart skipped a beat as I still heard concern in his voice, despite his suspicions. "Y-yeah, I'm fine, I just spaced a little. The Elder should be here soon, let's wait until he gets here." I responded nervously, relaxing Tatsumi.

Not five minutes later, the Elder got here, and said his goodbyes, with the whole village at his back. Despite being sad at leaving, I felt the excitement of the journey ahead banish all thoughts of dragons and sadness from my mind.

We ran off together, not really caring if it was the right way or not, just happy to be finally leaving on this long awaited adventure.

* * *

 **Tatsumi's P.O.V, Five hours later...**

We had long since gotten tired of running, and had resolved to walk for the rest of the day. The trip to the capitol would take at least 2 weeks walking, so we thought, in order to shorten the time, to run half the day and walk the rest, hunting small animals and the occasional Danger Beast along the way. I was tuning out Sayo and Ieyasu, who once again were bickering, this time about how Ieyasu almost got himself killed by recklessly charging at a Danger Beast they had come across while hunting.

The caught Danger Beast was like a bear, yet much larger, with clawed toes and fingers. The upside, however, was that it had quite a bit of meat on it, which we were currently cooking and enjoying.

After another ten minutes of the heated argument, steadily getting louder and louder, I decided I was fed up with the incessant complaints, questions, and insults that were going on between Sayo and Ieyasu.

So, to fix this problem, I slowly turned towards Ieyasu, an innocent smile, albeit strained, on my face. "Ieyasu. How about you and Sayo quiet down a bit, hey?" I asked, almost too sweetly.

Ieyasu, annoyed at being interrupted, turned towards me. "Huh? Can't you see that we're in the middle of an important conversation? It needs to be loud!" I felt a tick mark appear on my forehead, and my smile wavered for a second.

 **"Ieyasu."** This time, when I said his name, I exuded enough killing intent that a Imperial Officer would run away screaming. **"How about you and Sayo quiet down a bit, hey?"**

This time, however, he got the message, as his blood drained from his face, leaving him white as a sheet, and sweating nervously. I saw Sayo trying to sneak away. **"Hm? Sayo? Where are you going? I _do_ recall I was talking to you too, no?" **Sayo flinched, turning towards me reluctantly.

I stopped the frightening amount of killing intent flowing off me as the two teenagers sat in front of me, heads bowed. "What do you two have to say for yourselves? Not only was your bickering driving me through the roof, but it probably scared off any chance of more food we could get as well as alerting every Danger Beast within a half-mile radius of our location and presence."

"We're sorry, Tatsumi..." Sayo and Ieyasu said, eyes still downcast.

Now my smile became genuine. "Aw, I can't stay mad at you guys for long, it's okay, we've just gotta be on guard now. What do you think of just setting up camp here? I mean, we already have a fire going, and we're off the main road far enough not to worry about bandits traveling the road attacking us." **(A/N: Totally not foreshadowing or anything.)**

Five minutes later, three tents were set up in a triangle around our cooking fire. "Welp. I'm off to bed." I said, heading towards my designated tent/tent area, flopping down inside, musing over the happenings of the day.

My thoughts wandered to Sayo. She was acting really weird this morning, so weird even _I_ was starting to get concerned. Well, last night I did think I had felt a presence following me, but it was so faint I had dismissed it as my imagination... WAIT. Does this mean- Hmm. Maybe it does, but if Sayo has found out that I am a dragon, then I must reveal it to both of them officially so as Sayo to not start to distrust me... This can continue tomorrow. I'm off to sleep.

* * *

I was woken up hours later by Sayo shaking my shoulder.

"Listen... Tatsumi-" I held my hand up to silence her. "Whatever it is, it can wait. First and foremost, I need to talk to you and Ieyasu. Privately. Further into the forest."

She looked confused for a second before complying and going to wake up Ieyasu. He walked out of his tent, grumbling. "Ugh. What's all this about? It's the middle of the night! This better be good..."

"Quiet! Tatsumi says he needs to speak with us about something." Sayo snapped, looking annoyed at Ieyasu's constant complaining. This was when I stepped out of my tent to face the two, walking in a random direction through the forest, the only words I spoke were "Follow me."

* * *

 **Ieyasu's P.O.V.**

I raised an eyebrow at Tatsumi's unusual behavior, but then shrugged it off, seeing as it seems he has something important to tell us. I followed tentatively, on guard like Tatsumi had said to be all those hours ago. You know, I may act like a jerk, and seem resentful towards Tatsumi, but I think he's a great guy and good friend, so I usually do anything he tells me to. Obvious implications aside, I trust him.

We walked silently for a good ten minutes before turning to Sayo. "You know what this is about?" I asked, not really expecting an answer. "No, but I have a hunch that it's not gonna be good." This sent shivers down my back as I imagined the possible scenarios that could pop up. (Mainly Tatsumi turning out to be gay, telling us we're being followed, he's a serial killer that raids villages like ours, he forgot the money, other horrible situations.)

We walked for a while longer before we came to a clearing. Tatsumi stopped, and turned to face us, standing side by side.

He sighed deeply. "Listen guys, I... I haven't been completely honest with you." This once again sent shivers down my spine, but hearing the tone of regret in his voice, I decided to be relaxed, and lighten things up with some jokes and playful banter.

"What, did you forget the money?" I taunted, playfulness radiant in my voice.. "Wha-... No! That's not it." He replied, a baffled look on his normally stoic face. Seeing such an alien expression on my best green-eyed friend made me sputter with loud laughter, doubling over in my hysteria.

"Ieyasu, this is very serious. I ask that you listen to what I have to say. Now, the thing is..."

* * *

 **A/N: Phoo! I bet you guys are gonna hate me for this! I decided to cut this chapter a little short as to get it out sooner, I'm still updating, don't worry. Well, sorry for the shorter than intended length. Other than that, this is GoldenElite57, signing out!~**


	4. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! I'M BACK!

HAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! I'M BACK! Oh, It's so nice to finally be back into this wonderful world of fiction of the fans, you have no idea. I am elated to announce that I have once again found enough free time in my schedule and motivation to continue my stories! Yay! Now, **back to work...**


End file.
